Getting Rid of Berry
by Pain Train 12
Summary: Kurt is tired of Finn and Rachel dating, he wants Finn to himself, so he decided its time to get rid of Rachel.


_Disclaimer: I don't Own Glee_

_A.N: When words are in italics it's a character's thoughts. Also Finn is living at Kurt's house and Kurt does not live in the basement in this story. _

Finn and Rachel were lying on Finn's bead making out, Finn tongue had just entered Rachel's mouth and Rachel let out a moan. Finn hand was on Rachel's hip and was working his way up her side to cup her breast. Finn was happy, things seems to be progressing nicely and he liked how he was in control; that is until Rachel, without warning, grabbed at his member.

_Oh shit, mailman, mailman, mailman, think of the goddamn mailman_ Finn thought to himself.

Before Finn could do anything else he heard the door opening and Kurt screeching.

"My eyes! My eyes! My god do you two always have to be doing that," Kurt asked has his hands covered his face.

Finn got off of Rachel and moved towards the door, Rachel got up with an exasperated look on her face.

"Sorry buddy, we just got a bit carried away," Finn sheepishly said

"I can see that," Kurt said as he eyed the bulge in Finn's pants.

"Is there something you need Kurt?" Rachel asked in a tense tone

"Just wanted to let you know that Carol and my dad went out so we are on our own for dinner" Kurt said

Kurt left and Finn turned towards Rachel

"Are you ok, you seem tense," Finn told her

"Yeah I'm fine it just seems Kurt is always interrupting us," Rachel replied

"Oh it doesn't happen that often, and it's not like he is doing it on purpose, Finn said dismissively.

"I think he still has a crush on you," Rachel replied

"Oh c'mon that is over, now where were we?" Finn asked as he climbed back on top of Rachel.

In the living room Kurt was fuming, how dare that diva date his Finn! Finn belonged to Kurt and to Kurt only. Kurt knew he had to do something to get rid of Rachel, he just didn't know what. Kurt continued to think as he noticed a cool breeze in the room. The door to the basement was open and Kurt knew that was the source. As Kurt went to close the door he realized that the basement was seldom used, he knew Finn never went down there, and Burt and Carol were going to be going on a two-week trip to Hawaii soon. _Perfect that is the just the right amount of time to carry out my plan _Kurt thought.

A week later Burt and Carole said bye to the boys and made their way to the airport. Finn went out to hang out with Puck. Kurt thought it was weird that Finn would be friends with Puck again but Finn decided to forgive Puck and Quinn. In the end he got Rachel and that what made him happy. Plus he realized he also cheated, with Rachel, a few times when he was dating Quinn, although not to the same extent, it was still cheating. Finn and Puck were playing basketball and he would be gone for a few hours.

Kurt decided it was time to put his plan into action; he got on the phone called Rachel.

"Hello," Rachel said when she picked up the phone

"Hey Rachel its Kurt, how are you?" Kurt asked

"I'm fine, how are you?" Rachel asked wary of why Kurt was being so nice.

"Oh I am just fine, I actually found a new song that would be good for Glee and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and practice with me?" Kurt asked

"Sure sounds good, I will be over in twenty minutes," Rachel told Kurt and hung up

Twenty minutes later Rachel was at Kurt's place and rang the doorbell. Kurt opened the door and invited her in. He offered her something to drink and Rachel asked for a glass of water. They then made their way to the living room.

"Oh actually I think it might be better if we practice in the basement, its sounds better down there." Kurt said

"Alright let's go," Rachel said as she made her way over to the basement door.

As she opened the door to the basement Kurt reached out and pushed her down the stairs. The stairs were carpeted so Rachel wasn't hurt too badly but she did have a sprained ankle when she landed. Kurt ran down the stairs and before Rachel could react he handcuffed her to a table that was down there.

"Kurt what the hell are you doing?" Rachel asked angrily

"Shut-up bitch, I am sick and tired of you being with Finn, so I am taking care of you." Kurt replied

"Are you going to kill me," Rachel asked with a fear in her voice.

"No just leaving you down here while I seduce Finn, then I'll you go. "Kurt told her

"That will never work, Finn isn't gay, he loves me, and I'll go to the authorities." Rachel yelled

"Oh trust me it will work, I am that good. As for the authorities are they going to believe that someone like me could do something like this? I doubt it." Kurt said with a laugh.

Kurt then made his way upstairs, and when he reached the top stair he turned around to face Rachel.

"Oh and I wouldn't scream for help, this basement is soundproof so you will just aggravate your voice. I would give it a rest. I will bring a bedpan by so you can relieve yourself and food and water to sustain yourself. I'll be back later with that so just hang tight till then, not that you have much choice." Kurt sneered

"You won't get away with this Kurt" Rachel yelled

"I already have," Kurt replied as he laughed

Kurt then exited the basement and shut and locked the door behind him.

Rachel started sobbing wondering how she would ever escape.


End file.
